Fall of a Shinobi, Rise of a Mage
by ratedn777
Summary: Fairy Tail's Hope Version 2. NarutoxMira since this was due to the votes. An alternate version, will pick up pace in the next chapter. I do not own the original content just this fic. I do not own the original content just this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Version 2 is here. The poll winner Mira is the pairing for Naruto and before you comment I did give you guys the chance to vote. I have made the poll for which magic he should get and personally I hope it is option one or three.**

Welcome Home

"I said no Kiba, you can't tell us what to do. We may not have our stronger members here but we can still give you a fight." Macao Conbolt told the man who was about to attack him until a foot kicked him and knocked the man towards the guild wall. The other members were beaten by the other assailants. Every member of Fairy Tail stood stunned and tears began to pour out.

"We're Home!" Natsu Dragneel and the rest had returned after seven years. Every dingle member that remained were in tears.

"Big bro Natsu, welcome home!" Romeo cried out. The guild had a celebration and once again Fairy Tail's livelihood had echoed across Magnolia. Master Makarov allowed Macao to lead the guild temporarily until a different successor could be made.

"You should have seen the guild three years ago Third Master, we almost had to shut this place down." This made the old man ask how they were able to survive now. "That's easy. It was because of Naruto we were able to survive this."

"Naruto?"

(In a forest)

A young man was meditating in a forest and giving out a blue aura around himself. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, the True Hero of the Elemental Nations and now a member of Fairy Tail. He joined three years ago after beating up Twilight Ogre and clearing their debt.

'Four years after the war. I know in my heart I did the right thing and have no regrets besides they deserved it if they wanted their perfect little world so bad enough to betray me.' Thought the young man that had spike blond hair and three thin whisker marks on each cheek.

(Flashback)

'_They're still following me. Typical Naruto luck, as soon as I free them they all turn on me for their own selfish reasons. Good thing the negative emotion sensing ability told me of their true intentions before they all had a chance to attack.' Naruto dodged several shuriken and kunai then countered with his own, actually managing to hit all of the trackers._

"_Come out Konoha attack dogs." Out came Kurenai, Tsunade and Hinata. "So you it's you three. Not surprising since you guys are the only ones left who can fight." It was true since Naruto beat up his other former allies that they would be bedridden for months at least since Naruto was not cruel._

"_Naruto by my orders you are to return to…" _

"_Not gonna happen old bitch." Tsunade got angry while Hinata and Kurenai were nervous around the enraged Kage. "I already took care of your apprentice who basically more or less is the same as you as well as the other traitors, especially Kiba who learnt the hard way of messing with Naruto and is currently in a hospital bed._

"_Surrender Genin Uzumaki or else we use force!" Tsunade shouted but was interrupted by a voice before she could continue her rant._

"_Sorry Tsunade but I won't allow it." The figure who interrupted Tsunade was…Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. "Naruto there's a boat that will take you away from the Nations by the cliffs nearby."_

"_Orochimaru why are you doing this?" Orochimaru gave a creepy grin that was more of a genuine smile._

"_Because you have taught me about true strength." This confused the others. "I always thought that you were naïve and foolish but you have done things that no one else could do in your shoes. Naruto I was wrong about you, you have one thing that no one else possesses. The guts to never give up. Now go son of the Yellow Flash!" As Orochimaru said this he thought about Jiraiya and Minato._

_Naruto "I never thought I'd say this but thank you Orochimaru." Naruto left and made it towards the boat's destination._

_A few days later a storm was raging and Naruto's boat wouldn't survive at this rate. Naruto was being sucked into a maelstrom which to him was an ironic way of dying. But what he didn't expect was that it would lead him to a new world where chakra could never be utilised in any shape or form._

(Flashback End)

Naruto opened his eyes. 'Never expected Orochimaru to make a heroic sacrifice for me. I need to finish my mission already and then I can enjoy some ramen.' Naruto got up from his spot and headed to track down a Dark Guild on his own but what he didn't know that the guild was celebrating the return of the missing members.

(Back with Fairy Tail)

"So this Naruto beat up Twilight Ogre's guild master and cleared up the guild's debt?" Makarov asked Macao who nodded and laughed alongside Makarov. "He sounds remarkable."

"He is and his magic is pretty powerful hell, I just received a request from the Council to make him a Wizard Saint." Everyone stopped and looked at him even the members that became acquainted with Naruto.

"WHHHHHATTTTTTTTTT!?"

"I guess I should've mentioned that earlier then."

**End, I wanted to make it different. Xenter gave some inspiration with some of his stories. Naruto will be smarter than canon but his personality won't change, think of it like this Mirajane's personality is a sweet and caring girl but she knows when her strength is needed she doesn't hesitate to go all out. Plus Naruto is still Naruto he will not change himself, his guts to never give up is one of his most redeeming qualities. His magic powers will be chosen by you the voters, the original version of Fairy Tail's Hope has the options listed. I listed Naruto's current stats now mind that he doesn't have the new Sage Mode since he and Sasuke had to give it up, he would easily destroy Konoha without it thanks to Kurama.**

**Stats-**

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence Power-3**

**Durability-5**

**Speed-5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-3**

**Magical Power-5**

**Endurance-5**

**Total-35**

**Tried to base stats off Naruto's system please tell me how I can improve it. Next Up is mellra's Sea Dragon Slayer challenge. Please vote for the powers.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Slayer

**The Dark Slayer**

A feast had begun in what appeared to be a cave with stalagmites. A hooded man wearing a white face mask that was reminiscent of an opera mask. He was standing on a platform with a bound man who had his head covered with a bag.

"My fellow guild members!" Everyone began cheering every time he spoke and the cheering having gotten louder. "We've slain Knights. Vulcans. Wyverns. Mages. But we have never had the chance to kill him." The hooded man took the bag off of the bund man to reveal…Jellal Fernandes! The crowd gasped then cheered for

"A former Wizard Saint! Jellal Fernandes also known by his alias as Seigrein. We managed to capture him and now we shall celebrate his death with a banquet!" Everyone once again cheered until an explosion occurred that took down half the occupants.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. Oh? Look a party and I wasn't invited but I'll rectify that mistake." Everyone got a good look at him and the leader even to shake in fear. This man who interrupted the execution wore a red trench coat, black pants, boots, fingerless gloves at the middle and a black shirt. He also had blond spikey hair (Let from Rave Master) and blue eyes as well as six thin whisker marks. He was gripping a katana that was still in its sheathe.

"Naruto the Dark Slayer!" Naruto looked at the man and recognised him.

"Well if it isn't Robert de Sabre. I thought I already beat you since you made me miss little Asuka's birthday that day." The one known as Robert was pissing himself. "You going to use your **Barrier Magic **on me? That didn't work so well last time."

Robert sent a rapid barrier at him but Naruto just held a grip on his sword and within seconds the barrier was sliced in half alongside Robert falling down with a gash on his stomach. Naruto then swiftly took down all of the other mages and freed Jellal.

"You're lucky Ultear sent me when she did and more importantly how the hell did they capture you?" Naruto asked him while folding his arms while Jellal answered him straight away.

"I had just defeated a demon of Zeref. It zapped me of most of my strength and I was helpless against these guys. How do you know their leader?" Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"I met him a few months ago terrorising a village and beat him easily as well as his goons. Anyways Ultear asked me to talk some sense into you since you've been pretty reckless lately. I know you want redemption Jellal but try to remember why you guys started Crime Sorciere in the first place, plus this Erza girl of yours would be upset if she didn't see at least one more time." Jellal blushed at Naruto's implications.

"I-its n-not l-l-ike that!" Jellal shouted at the end of his sentence though all he saw was Naruto's amused smirk at his stuttering. 'One day you shall be at the receiving end Uzumaki and I shall laugh at your expense.' "Me and Erza were just really good friends Naruto."

"Keep telling yourself that Jellal but I know the look of a man who longs for companionship and while you have good friends now, you want more. Love is what you want and Erza is the one for you." Jellal just turned around.

"I can't not after what I've done to her. And besides Naruto, my main priority is to stop Zeref you know that. Thanks for saving me today." Jellal bowed and tried to leave but two magical power sources just arrived. It was Ultear and Meredy, Jellal's comrades. (Meredy's dub name is Meldy but I am using Meredy for this story)

"Yo Ul what brings you here?" Ultear frowned at this, while Naruto may have changed he still had some of his old tendencies such as how he addresses people.

"Please stop calling me that. It's annoying and I rather prefer you annoy Jellal about his attraction to Erza." Jellal just gave her an annoyed glare. "Well that's enough banter for now. Naruto we actually have some good news for once and it concerns Fairy Tail."

"What is it Ultear?" Naruto was willing to use her name instead of her nickname shows his dedication to his guild.

"The people who went missing 7 years ago have returned." That did it for the two of them, Jellal was wide eyed as well as Naruto.

"Looks like your chance is here Jellal. They will be participating in the Grand Magic Games this year if what old man Macao told me was true." Naruto made it sound like a statement rather than a question. "And to think if you three didn't save me that day then directed me to Fairy Tail I would have missed this."

Meredy looked at him with a smile on her face. "You really shouldn't mention it Naruto, we did what was right." Naruto shook his head at her sincere answer.

"Believe me when I say that what you did I am really grateful for." Naruto gave one of his classic shit-eating grins which were still infectious as ever.

(At Fairy Tail guild)

"**Dark Slayer Magic **you say? To think someone in this lifetime knows that magic is quite frightening indeed. This Naruto person Macao, what is he like?" Makarov asked the moustached man.

"He honestly reminds of Natsu except he is more calm and collected but does have his rare moments. He is perfect for Fairy Tail Master, though he has his fair share of pain as well and would die for his comrades." Gildarts chose to interrupt at this moment.

"Really? I would love to meet him and see how strong he is against me?" Macao looked like he was about to puke.

"He's just like you Gildarts a monster with power. Remember I told you he has been offered the position of Wizard Saint but I don't know if he will accept?" They both looked at him confused to why. "He's an honest and fair man, I even offered to make him S-Class but he declined my offer saying that 'If I just took the position of an S-Class mage without earning it then I would be spitting on the faces of those who strived to become one in the first place', he is humble master and chose to do things the right way."

Meanwhile three guild members heard this conversation. They were Erza, Gray and Mirajane.

"This Naruto sounds amazing though I can't tell without meeting him. **Dark Slayer Magic**, never heard of it. Wonder if it's anything like **Dragon Slayer Magic**?" This got the other two thinking while another voice joined the conversation.

"It's not, I studied it." It was Laxus, who was a guest since he was not accepted back to the guild yet. "It's powerful magic that can be used in different ways and is demonic in nature just like Mira's **Satan Soul**, it's as old as Zeref's legend."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked wondering how someone could use demonic power without the use of **Take Over**.

"Ever hear the story of the Demonic Knight Sparda?" They shook their heads. "Legend has it that a mage named Sparda used this magic to slay demons and even fought against dragons but in the end he fell in battle. Later on it was discovered that he had two sons, Dante and Vergil both who inherited his power.

They both fought each other countless times until Dante triumphed over Vergil**. **Vergil and Dante both used different forms of the same magic which at the time was unnamed. Dante honoured both his brother and father by naming it **Dark Slayer Magic**, Vergil self-named fighting style. It is said to be a lost art and even those who learnt it had could never utilise it to its full potential as they could never master it." Laxus finished and left to get more beer.

"Incredible. Such magic exists and our newest member can uses it." Erza was impressed at this as was Gray and Mira. "We should question this Naruto on how he learnt it, after all we don't know a thing about him."

'Naruto. **Dark Slayer Magic**. Demonic in nature, I wonder if he had a similar childhood?' Mira thought to herself as she remember what happened when her powers first manifested.

**End it here, sorry for the delay a little busy. Good news I will try to regularly update this, the other version and Great Knight of the Sea more often as they are shorter than my other stories. Next up Path I Choose which I've already started the update and will be soon. I decided to change Naruto's stats a bit since I've made him more intelligent but he will still have canon quirks.**

**Naruto-**

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence Power-3.5**

**Durability-5**

**Speed-5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-4**

**Magical Power-5**

**Endurance-5**

**Total-36.5**

**He has decent defence and is fast but his other stats are superior. Some of you wanted higher stats and I'm not making him overpowered around Jura's level or higher at the moment and he will have a secret weapon against the dragons.**

**Jellal **

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence Power-4**

**Durability-4**

**Speed-5**

**Melee Combat-4**

**Intelligence-4.5**

**Magical Power-5**

**Endurance-4**

**Total-36**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay and please let me know how I can approve.**

**The Meeting **

"Why are we back at the old building master?" Gildarts walking alongside Makarov until they stopped in front of a large door.

"Soon enough this building will be ours again but there is something I want to show you my soon to be successor." Makarov planned to have Gildarts become the Fifth Guild Master as he felt it was time for a successor. Makarov opened the door and soon light blinded Gildarts until he opened them in shock.

"This is Fairy Tail's deepest secret. Lumen Histoire."

(Naruto and Crime Sorciere)

"They're back. Looks like I finally get to meet them, the Tenrou group that went missing for 7 years is back. But according to you Ultear they haven't aged at all meaning their powers are limited to what they were 7 years ago. And from what I stated earlier they will probably try to bring back the guild's reputation to its former glory by competing at the Grand Magic Games." Naruto summarised to which the three agreed with him though they were mildly shocked at Naruto's summary.

"And you said you were considered an idiot at your homeland." Naruto's eyes turned cold. Ultear flinched. "Sorry I forgot that you don't like to talk about your past. So you plan on whipping them into shape?"

"That's right. Plus if this Natsu's anything like I heard about, he'll want to get stronger and after that fight me." Naruto walked away from the independent mages and waved then goodbye. He eventually made it back to Magnolia town where he was in deep thought until he bumped into two people.

"Oops! Sorry I was in deep thought." He saw the two people in front of him. One was a giant orange haired man and the other was a small old man who was bald with hair on his sides. While the two in question saw

"It is not a problem young man as it was an accident. My name is Makarov Dreyar and this is Gildarts Clive, we're members of a guild known as Fairy Tail." Naruto's eyes widened before he knelt down on one knee.

"Master Makarov, I have heard about your return from one of my friends. And it is nice to meet you as well Mr. Gildarts. I am Naruto Uzumaki, I became a member of Fairy Tail during your absence." Now it was their turn to be surprised.

"Wait you're the guy Macao told us about." Gildarts stated before he grinned and put his arm around Naruto's neck. "We owe you one kid. You stood up for our comrades and brought their spirits up. Say how's about a drink young gun?"

"Indeed. Our treat young Naruto and please don't say no. We have to repay you for we are in your debt." Naruto shook his head.

"No I only did what was right. Besides now that I am a Fairy Tail mage, I just helped out my fellow guild members. And even if I wasn't I couldn't leave them to that fate. They have been waiting for you guys and endured everything and let me say that I know what that feels like." Naruto thought about his past, with images a young crying Naruto longing for his parents.

"You must have had a terrible past young one though I shall not enquire unless you feel comfortable with it. Time can heal wounds and I just hope that once they're healed you shall indulge your past to us if you wish so."

"No Master Makarov I trust you all with my life. But first I would like to meet with the others who have returned." Makarov nodded and then had the perverted grin which confused Naruto.

"Wait until you see the ladies Naruto. Hehehehehe." Gildarts joined him.

'Why is it that every single time I meet powerful people that they turn out to be perverts? Curse my luck.' "You guys are perverts aren't you?" both frowned before their lecherous grins returned full force.

"Well you would be too if you saw the ladies of our guild. Hell my boy you already saw Kinana and Laki." Naruto couldn't argue with that, the women in the Elemental nations were nothing compared to the women found in Fiore or Earthland for the matter. Naruto however had undergone a change that resulted in his perverted tendencies to lessen.

"Ok let's forget what I said and go. I want to meet the others." All three walked towards the guild's cavern however Naruto was still hounded by the two older men on the way there. When they finally arrived, a huge brawl already commenced with Max sent flying out the door.

"You alright Max?" Max awoke to see Naruto.

"Naruto! You're back and I see you've met Master and Gildarts. Uhhh sorry about the mess a brawl is going on." Max was a little nervous.

"A brawl? That's the first time in 7 years a brawl from what you told me. Let's go I want to meet the others." Max tried to stop them but it was too late as a pink haired individual was rocketing towards them. Naruto stopped the person by placing his hand in front of himself and set the person down on the ground. He saw the guild in chaos and every plate, stool as well as beer mugs being broken and saw Warren, Vijeeter, Alzack and Nab all dizzy.

'They really are a rowdy bunch.' Naruto closed his eyes before opening them causing the members to stop what they were doing and looking over to Naruto.

(One Piece The Very Very Strongest Ost)

'W-what is this feeling?' Numerous members were sweating. The only ones that weren't sweating were the S-Class mages, including former member Laxus, though they felt his his power.

"Can we not fight anymore? I just got back and I am tired." Naruto spoke until he noticed all of the missing members look at him. Naruto bowed and said "Nice to meet you all. I am Naruto Uzumaki a new member, please treat me well." He returned to normal.

(End Ost)

The members who went missing took a good look at Naruto. He was a handsome man in his twenties wearing a navy blue trench coat that had a hoodie on the back, a black shirt with a spiral symbol, black cargo pants that reached up to his ankles and brown shoes. His face had six whisker-like marks with three each side. And he possessed spikey blond hair with red tips. (Vergil's hairstyle and a navy Assassin's Creed coat)

"Welcome back Naruto. I hope the request you did wasn't troublesome and I see you met the Third Master. Everyone meet Naruto!" Macao shouted at the end. Soon enough every met Naruto while he greeted them in return. He met everyone from Natsu to Wendy, with the only ones left were the S-Class mages and Gray.

"Nice to meet you guys. Once again I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed.

"Gray Fullbuster. Thanks for taking care of our guild while we were gone." Naruto saw that Gray was beginning to strip.

"Uh Gray is there a reason why you're stripping?" Gray looked down and freaked out. Naruto looked over to Erza. "Does he do that a lot?" She nodded as Naruto noticed Erza's hair. "Your hair is beautiful it reminds me of my mothers." Erza blushed which surprised the others sitting next to her. He then looked over to Mira he noticed her eyes were a brilliant blue just like his own. "You must be Mirajane. Master Macao and Wakaba told me you were beautiful but the way they described doesn't do you justice." Now Mira blushed at Naruto's comments.

"Why thank you Naruto. Might I say you're quite handsome yourself." Soon enough Laxus and Gray made fun of the blond man while Naruto ignored them. Soon enough everyone was enjoying themselves.

(The Next Day)

Naruto was with the others in the guild awaiting Makarov's announcement of who shall be the next guild master. He overheard Macao preparing himself for his nomination to which Wakaba replied that it was not him. 'As if he would make you master.'

"The next guild master of Fairy Tail is Gildarts Clive!" Makarov saw that instead of Gildarts it was Mira with a smile on her face. "What the…?"

"Master, Gildarts left this letter for you." Mira gave him the letter to which a hologram of Gildarts appeared and began reading out his words.

"Master and everyone. Sorry but I'm not cut-out to be master."

"What!?" Everyone laughed at Makarov's expense.

"Well…. I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the Fifth Master." Everyone was confused. "First I accept Laxus Dreyar as a member of Fairy Tail." Laxus was shocked while the Raijin Tribe were ecstatic. "Second is to appoint Makarov Dreyar as Sixth Master."

"ME AGAIN!" This time Naruto joined in laughing.

"Fairy Tail will always be my home. When I return I hope to see the guild back to being number one." Cana was given a call Gildarts card but she ripped it up as soon as she got it, stating that she didn't want anything to change.

"At this rate I won't let anyone else be master. Mira bring out the booze!" Makarov yelled out.

"Alright, alright Master." Once again in true Fairy Tail fashion another party commenced throughout the day with the subject of how to get stronger. After that message Natsu and his group returned.

"So what's the fastest way to become number one again?" Gray asked Erza who did not know.

"We could try to compete at the Grand Magic Games." Naruto while the members who remained behind became pale.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Macao shouted out.

"Just telling them about the competition that gathers several guilds that compete to earn the right to become Fiore's number one guild." This got the attention of Makarov.

"But Naruto we avoided the games for a reason. We always end up last and not to mention the games aren't always fighting tournaments." Jet said.

"That's because you guys never let me compete but you have me and the Tenrou group able to compete this year. We can win the games now." Makarov was thinking about it but was finally bribed by Naruto. "The prize is 30 million jewels."

"LET'S DO IT!" Makarov was in the air now causing

"B-but M-master." Macao was promptly ignored.

"When does the event start?" Erza asked.

"In 3 months. Plenty of time to train and prepare. Your strength is currently the same as seven years ago but now we make up for lost time." Naruto said to them.

"What do you mean Mr. Naruto?" Wendy asked him to which he smiled at her.

"What I mean is if you are willing, I will train you to become stronger. After all I trained Kinana here." Naruto pointed toward the attractive woman who back flipped and showcased her martial arts skills which surprised everyone. "Serpentine Style Martial Arts. I helped her create it and I can help you all find your perfect styles." Meanwhile Nab, Warren and Max were all crying at the thought of Naruto's training.

'I know we gave up on the first day but his training was torture.' Warren thought.

"I also trained those three but they only lasted a day." Naruto pointed towards Max, Warren and Nab to which they had their heads down in shame.

Natsu roared loudly. "Of course! I'll train with you! I ain't gonna lose until I am the strongest!"

"Good to hear. We set out today so the tor….I mean training can commence." Naruto gave a slight evil grin which suddenly caused Natsu became fearful.

"I changed my mind!" Natsu ran away from the guild. Naruto looked over to the others and gave a sadistic grin.

"Anyone want to join me for three months of intense training?" Those week of heart fainted while some ran away. Cana began drinking heavily while Elfman and Lisanna were nervously laughing.

"Sorry Naruto but we already have plans." Mira stated.

"Alright then, guess it's me on my own. I'll see you guys in three months." Naruto left to train his body to the limits. 'Alright time to step up my training and to master _that._ Sabertooth you're going down.'

(Unknown location)

"Found you! Take this!" A dark mage shot a magic arrow at two young men. One was blond and the other had black hair. The blond one caught it and then ate the arrow. "W-wait. Y-you're…" The blond one shot a blast at the man taking half his hair and destroyed a nearby wall. The man ran away while pissing himself.

"Hey are you leaving your comrades behind?" He looked over to several defeated mages. "You suck!"

"Sting. Rogue." A red cat wearing a flat jacket and a green cat wearing a pink frog suit called out to the now mention Sting and Rogue. Sting, the blond haired one high-fived the red cat known as Lector and Rogue walked alongside the one known as Fro.

'Natsu.'

'Gajeel.'

**End **

**So sorry for the long update. My other stories will be updated and I will make up for the speed of the story by giving you chapter 4 on Friday which I already have started. Please not that I have other stories to update and I can only upload my stories in the afternoon. Also I guarantee the next chapter will be better than this one.**


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto's Mystery

Team Fairy Tail

"We're here!" Natsu and the others, apart from Erza, were on the ground panting. They wasted the three months of training as they visited the spirit world due to the insistence of the Celestial Spirits and partied for a day which was three months in the real world. Afterwards they met Crime Sorciere and Ultear helped them awaken their Second Origin.

Second Origin is a container that holds unused magic within a mages body. Once unlocked it allows a mage to bring their magic into new heights and also perform or activate abilities that they normally would have trouble with easily.

"What are you doing?" Macao and some of the other guild members were in front of the group. After a while they all were in the guild deciding on who shall participate at the Grand Magic Games.

"Natsu." "Alright!"

"Gray." "Naturally."

"Erza." "Thank you for this honour."

"Of course he'd pick those three." Mira stated with a smile.

"Lucy and Wendy." "EEEEHHHHHHH!"

"I can't do this! Wouldn't Gajeel or Laxus be better choices than me?" Wendy told the short old man who stated that they haven't arrived back yet. "What about Mr. Naruto?"

"He's still training. Said he won't be back until later." Erza reassured Wendy and Lucy that they will be fine and will still win.

(Later on)

In the almost empty guild building, Makarov was currently speaking to Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus and Mira about a contingency team for the Grand Magic Games.

"Team B? I don't like being called team B since Salamander is in team A, it's demeaning!" Gajeel stated. Laxus is also adamant in being called team B.

"How's about this. Whichever team wins gets to make the other team do whatever they want for 24 hours." Makarov stated. Each member had different thoughts in their mind.

"Count me in too." They all looked above the ceiling to see Naruto reading a book upside down before he put it away and dropped down gracefully.

"Whoa buddy. What are you? A ninja or something?" Gajeel laughed as did the others.

"Well he did used to be one." A voice called out behind them. There stood a blue cloaked man who then pulled down his hood to reveal Jellal causing the Fairy Tail members getting ready for a fight except for Naruto. "I'm not here to fight! Naruto tell them I mean no harm."

"He's right. He is a changed man now and he's the reason I am a part of Fairy Tail in the first place." They all looked at Naruto and then back at Jellal. "Give him a chance to explain." They all nodded at Naruto's request and eased up.

"I have recently formed an independent guild called Crime Sorciere. We have took down several dark guilds and tried to find the location of Zeref to take him down with little success. However we had found a lead when we investigated the Grand Magic Games, every year I felt a powerful magical energy signature." They all went serious and heard the rest of his tale as well as how he just helped Natsu and the others.

"You mean they wasted 3 months of training and you had Ultear use her magic to use **Second Origin: Release**. Well that explains the reason they were tired when they came back. So why are you really here Jellal?" Naruto questiond the blue haired man who stated something that shocked the whole room.

"I want to compete in the games as a part of team Fairy Tail." Jellal looked at them giving him shocked looks. "It is the least I can do to repay Fairy Tail." Naruto was the one to reply.

"No offence Jellal even though you are strong we don't need you to fight our battles. Plus I have been itching to go for a while against 'Iron Rock' Jura." Naruto was confident in his fighting prowess. "Also what if you need to investigate during the games? We can't risk you not showing up for some events." Jellal looked down knowing Naruto was right before he looked up and agreed with Naruto.

"No wonder you were called the 'Most Surprising Ninja' in your old homeland." Jellal chuckled while Laxus interrupted him.

"You weren't kidding that he was a former ninja?" Naruto glared at Jellal while Laxus turned to Naruto alongside the others. "Spill the beans Uzumaki. What are you hiding from us?" Naruto sighed and sat down, motioning for the others to sit.

"My tale is not a nice one my friends. I used to come from lands known as the Elemental Nation but you would know it as the 'Lost World'." Many of them stood in shock. "Over there we do not use magic but an energy known as chakra that can be used for many thing. Instead of mages, we have shinobi or ninjas you would call them and we have a system similar to guilds in which we would take missions and get money with completion of said mission. Shinobi's belong to ninja villages with there being five main villages. Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Suna and Kiri alongside Iron Country which have samurai stationed there. However there are trading villages that work similar to merchants.

The five villages had leaders known as Kage with each having their own titles. Konoha has the Hokage, Kiri the Mizukage, Kumo the Raikage, Suna the Kazekage and finally Iwa the Tsuchikage. I was a part of Konoha through most of my life and was once a proud shinobi that protected his village with all his might however not anymore." Naruto's became cold with his power affecting the others but unlike three months ago, they were able to withstand it.

"What happened Naruto?" Makarov asked him with concern while the others, even the serious Gajeel and Laxus, were worried.

"To make sense of it I must explain something else to you entirely. The origins of chakra." Mira asked the thought everyone had on their minds.

"The origin of chakra?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes." Naruto began telling them everything. From the Shinju to Kaguya, her sons, their descendants and the tailed beasts. How he was a jinchuriki as well as several others, everything up to the war. And most importantly how his _allies _wanted him to kill off his real friends, from Koyuki, Tazuna's family and Shion, hell even Shizuka wasn't to be spared. They even killed Naruto's former sensei Kakashi Hatake who was on Naruto's side and tried to reason with the others to no avail. Naruto told them how he ran away after he found a disturbing secret, they wanted him to be their weapon against several countries and help them fulfil their desires as **Infinite Tsukiyomi **caused them to awaken their true colours including Gaara who became like the rest. Naruto explained that what he found out shocked him, the Shinju was a product of Zeref in truth and it created a dome that covered the Elemental Nations.

"I escaped and destroyed the source of the dome. With it chakra ceased to exist and I eventually made to Earthland where I was taken by Zeref worshippers. They performed a strange ritual but what they didn't know was my willpower allowed me to fight the influence and I eventually gained magic. They then tried to kill me but Jellal and Crime Sorciere defeated them and saved me in the process.

After that I went through some archives those worshippers and found different types of magic but one stood out to me. My **Dark Slayer Magic**. The powers of the sons of Sparda and Sparda himself in my fingertips." Naruto brought blue energy to his hand. "You guys know the rest probably."

They all stood shocked except for Jellal who finally relented. "Fine you win. You can compete." Naruto grinned at this while Jellal was leaving but he stated something before he left. "Congratulations on becoming a Wizard Saint Naruto." Jellal finally left and Naruto simply sighed at this and looked over to the others as they nodded for his acceptance for the team.

"You might have had a troubled past but who doesn't Naruto? You are a member of Fairy Tail now and we are your comrades. Besides your story can be as sappy as it wants, I'll still gladly kick your ass if you challenge me." Laxus grinned and lighting cackled around him. Naruto had a blue aura around him.

"Oh yeah big guy? Once the game s are over, you and me one on one." Makarov paled at the thought.

'No! So much destruction if those two were to fight.' Makarov fainted at the thought of the two mages fighting and destroying the town or guild. Mira and Juvia looked over the Master with comical worry while Naruto and Gajeel laughed with Laxus smirking.

'Old man Macao was right. These guys really are the heart of Fairy Tail.' He then noticed Mira look over him with a beautiful smile. 'I know why I fight. It's to protect the smiles of my comrades. I am Naruto of Fairy Tail and I vow to make the guild number one once again!' With that everyone began to pack for the trip to Crocus and plan on bringing victory to the guild.

**Sorry for the short chapter. My trusty memory stick failed me and lost the files to the next chapter of this story and Path I Choose. ****altajir95 has helped me on how to go about on Naruto's abilities since they are based on Devil May Cry. I also decided to rename Yamato to Zangetsu just because I prefer the name and Yamato reminds of the Naruto character. Please review on how I can improve and here are Laxus' stats who will be on par with Naruto and some of the others.**

**Laxus' Stats-**

**Attack Power-5**

**Defence Power-4.5**

**Durability-5**

**Speed-5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-4**

**Magical Power-4.5**

**Endurance-4.5**

**Total-36.5**

**Gajeel's Stats-**

**Attack Power-4**

**Defence Power-4.5**

**Durability-4.5**

**Speed-4.5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-3.5**

**Magical Power-4.5**

**Endurance-4**

**Total-34**

**Natsu's Stats-**

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence Power-3.5**

**Durability-5**

**Speed-4.5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-3**

**Magical Power-4.5**

**Endurance-4.5**

**Total-34**


	5. Chapter 5

First Blood

"So this is Crocus and home of the King of Fiore. Not bad and we managed to arrive before the others." Naruto's new attire consisted of a white hoodie jacket, black tight pants and black boots. Currently Naruto was walking with the rest of team B and taking in the sights. 'This place is even more peaceful than the Elemental Nations ever were in its whole lifetime.'

Naruto soon felt several magical signatures engaged in battle. 'I have to check it out.' Naruto disappeared in a flash and soon saw two youths standing above several fallen men. 'Those two are competing this year? The 'Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and there's no mistaking it. Sting and Rogue.'

"What's happened here?" A voice shouted out from a crowd. It was Natsu who appeared alongs with Happy and Lucy behind him.

(Fairy Tail Ost- Path of Destruction)

"You?" The blond haired Sabertooth member known as Sting stated. "You're actually going to compete at the Grand Magic Games?"

"You know about me?" Natsu was confused at how this youth knew about him.

"Acnologia, you're the **Dragon Slayer **who couldn't kill a dragon, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I actually used to be a big fan of yours, Rogue here" the Sting pointed towards the dark haired one "was a fan of Gajeel's. Just like you we're **Dragon Slayers.**" The Fairy Tail members were shocked at this declaration.

"Does that mean your dragons disappeared July 7th X777 as well?"

"In a manner of speaking. Our dragons were killed…by us!" The Sting exclaimed.

"You killed you own parent?" Natsu was shocked that these two would kill the ones who took care of them and was shocked at how casually they stated it.

"We're true **Dragon Slayers, **as we actually managed to kill dragons." The one named Rogue stated.

"**Third Generation Dragon Slayers **to be precise." Sting gave an arrogant grin.

"Third?" Natsu wondered while Naruto knew where this was heading.

"I believe I can explain." Two little figures could be seen now. They were exceeds just like Happy who was shocked to see the two cats talk, though Lucy pointed out how he was also a talking cat. "There are three types of **Dragon Slayers**, first we have the **First Generation**. Humans who learned magic from dragons. Then we have **Second Generation**, those implanted with lacrima to use **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Third Generation is a combination of the two, the **Hybrid Dragon Slayer.** Meaning they're strongest of the **Dragon Slayers**!"

"You don't stand a chance so give up Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail is a washed u…" Sting did not get the chance to finish his sentence as a powerful pressure enveloped everyone in the vicinity causing the civilians to faint on the spot alongside weaker willed mages.

"I wouldn't finish the sentence Sting if I were you. Otherwise you deal with me!" Naruto finally appeared in front of the two Sabertooth mages who recognised him immediately.

(Hataraku Maou-sama: Devil Regains his Strength Ost)

"N-Naruto! You're competing this year!?" Sting shouted out. 'Oh shit! I remember the last time we met. Naruto was able to beat me and Rogue while we entered **Dragon Force,** also he is a Wizard Saint and could also our Lady a run for her money.'

"Leave now when you can Sting, Rogue." The two Sabertooth members left along with their exceeds. "Can't you guys stay out of trouble for once?" Naruto looked over to the members of team Natsu who all looked sheepish except Natsu who thought of the two Sabertooth **Dragon Slayers**.

(End Ost)

"You know those guys Naruto?" Natsu asked with a glare at the former shinobi who sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, Sabertooth actually wanted me to join their guild a few years ago but I declined their generous offer since I already joined Fairy Tail by that time. Well come on, you guys are supposed to be in your suites and plus I bet Erza is waiting." This caused Happy, Lucy and Natsu to panic and bolt towards their suite comically. Naruto slowly began to walk away before he spoke.

"I know you guys are watching. Come on team B need to be in their suite by midnight, so come out already." Three figures appeared behind Naruto.

"You were offered a position in Sabertooth, so you might know information on the competition then?" Laxus asked him with a calm face to which Naruto nodded.

"I'll explain when we head back." The others agreed though Mira was in deep thought.

'There's his power again. His magic definitely feels similar to my **Take Over. **No it's even more powerful.' With that the group carried on to their suite awaiting the answers they are seeking from Naruto. Naruto answered all of their questions.

(In the shadows, not too far from team B)

A figure came out from the shadows on the ground.

"I almost forgot how much of a monster Naruto was. He is currently one of the few who could beat me easily. I wonder if the current Rogue and Sting can defeat him?" The figure mused to himself before disappearing back into the shadows.

(The next day)

It is the opening day of the Grand Magic Games after the gruelling preliminary event known as Labyrinth. The task was simple, navigate through a maze and find the goal. Only eight teams were able to make it. Right now introductions were being made with the following teams and their respective places.

3rd place-Raven Tail: This guild has been around for several years and only recently became a legal guild. Ivan Dreyar, son of Makarov and father of Laxus, is a part of this guild.

4th place-Lamia Scale: The Wizard Saint Jura and Sub-Zero Emperor belong to this guild and are deadly.

5th place-Blue Pegasus: A guild full of men that would make women swoon.

6th place-Mermaid Heel: A guild whose members are only women. Their leader Kagura is a force to be reckoned with.

7th place-Quatro Cerberus: This guild is full of men who usually shout out 'WILD' as their catchphrase.

8th place-Fairy Tail: Formerly the strongest guild of Fiore until the disappearance of their members seven years ago. They are the underdogs but that never stopped them before. Wendy was attacked earlier by Raven Tail so Elfman took her place.

"ANNOUNCING THE NEXT TEAM IN SECOND PLACE!" A man with who wore a toupee began but then announced a surprise. "THIS IS A FIRST! IN SECOND PLACE IS SABERTOOTH!"

The members of crowd began to murmur to each other on how that was possible with Fairy Tail wondering who took first place, except Makarov.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE TEAM IN FIRST PLACE!"

(Sannin no Dragon Slayer)

Natsu eyes widened comically at the sight of the team in first place. "FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" The crowd began cheering for them. There stood the team B members of Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel!"

"Juvia!"

"Big sis!"

"Laxus and Naruto too! That's too much!"

"Let's do our best Elfman." Mira smiled at her brother while Natsu stated that no matter who they face that team A would win no matter what.

"Oi Naruto! You still owe us an explanation on those Sabertooth guys and how they know you?" Natsu asked Naruto with comical rage and fire bursting out of his mouth.

"LET US BEGIN THE FIRST EVENT! TEAMS SELECT YOUR REPRESENTATIVES FOR THE FIRST EVENT!"

"Yager go wild! WILD FOUR!" The members of Quatro Cerberus sent out a big grey haired man while Mermaid Heel sent a pigtailed girl known as Beth. Raven Tail sent Nalpudding, a purple man whilst Sabertooth sent a masked man with a hat. The women swooned over the masked man known as Rufus of Sabertooth. The final three were Juvia, Gray and Lyon with the latter going only because of Gray's participation.

"The first event is Hidden. The objective is to hide from the other competitors while using sneak attacks and methods to hit them. Each time the attacker gains a point while the victim loses one and is teleported. To make this more difficult we have set up holograms of everyone competing, every time you hit one you lose points as well and will be teleported to a different location." A short man wearing a pumpkin mask stated.

"What are you?" Gray asked in a curious way.

"I'm a pumpkin-kabo!" Gray was sweat-dropping himself while Beth and Eve explained that this pumpkin masked person was Mato, a mascot of sorts to the Grand Magic Games.

'Gray, Juvia.' Both Fairy Tail members heard Naruto's voice in their heads.

'Naruto? You can use telepathy as well?' Gray communicated with Naruto using his thoughts. Juvia also wondered the same thing.

'I have a strategy for you guys and trust me when I say when it comes to clones, there is no one better than me. Get that Raven Tail bastard for Wendy and Carla!' Naruto explained his strategy and by the end of it, both Fairy Tail mages smirking on the inside and the outside.

"LET THE EVENT BEGIN!"

(Battle of Magic Competition-Fairy Tail Ost)

Everyone on the field scattered. Nalpudding being a member of Raven Tail had one target. Gray Fullbuster. He though spotted him since quite easily and sent needles at him but to his shock they went through him to reveal a mirror made from water.

"What the…?" The purple human

"**Ice-Make: Lance!" **Nalpudding was hit and then teleported to a different location.

"There you are Juvia!" Beth sent carrot projectiles against what she thought was the real Juvia only to see her become ice and fall. "Wha…GYAHHH!" Beth was hit by Juvia's **Water Lock **and teleported to a different location.

"Naruto did you…?" Mira began to ask to which Naruto nodded.

"Back in my career as a shinobi I utilised clones and I know how to exploit their strengths and weaknesses. With Gray's **Ice-Make **he can create clones made with ice while Juvia's **Water Magic **can trick the enemy by reflecting Gray's image, misleading them. This is called the Trickster Tactic." The others resumed watching the fight.

(Back with the Hidden event participants)

Gray and Juvia's combination attacks were quite deadly as they now had 12 points each and the others just barely above zero except for Raven Tail's member who had -12 points. The only one not to move was Rufus who just remained calm as possible and was on top of a tower.

'He's not even trying. What could he…? Wait! He's memorizing everyone's movements and plans on hitting everyone simultaneously. I've heard about this magic when I read the ancient texts, **Memory-Make**, against me it would be useless but against someone like Gray who uses **Maker Magic? **Gray and Juvia both need to go on the defensive now.' Naruto was hoping that his two guild mates were able to dodge Rufus' attack.

Rufus sent light projectiles against the others hitting everyone on the battlefield. "You shall fall to me

Sabertooth:23

Fairy Tail Team B:12

Fairy Tail Team A:7

Lamia Scale:4

Mermaid Heel:-4

Blue Pegasus:-7

Quatro Cerberus:-12

Raven Tail:-18

Sabertooth were in the lead but not for long.

**End and a little teaser for the first movie chapter:**

***Clank* "GUHHHH!" Erza Scarlet is seen being flown back by a silver haired man. **

"**Is this all the mighty Titania can muster. Disappointing, be gone Erza Scarlet." The man was hit by a blast and saw his attacker. "Warrior of Sparda, you came?" **

"**You won't hurt anymore people today Sephiroth!" Naruto charged, as did Sephiroth, causing a huge explosion.**

**End Teaser**

**Sorry about the late update, I just got myself a job and have been busy. My next update is Earth Dragon Slayer. Next chapter for this story is a movie chapter and as you can see I used Sephiroth as the villain. Please review. Also sorry if this chapter hasn't been up to standard.**


End file.
